Improving Toothless' flight and dragon skills
This is where Hiccup improves his dragon fighting skills and our heroes improve Toothless' filght pattern in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. return to the dragon duel ring where Goober is showing the dragon killer trainees the technique for taking on a Hideous Zippleback Gobber: Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which. Pinkie: They're so dead. Fishlegs: Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-- Hiccup: edge Will you please stop that?! Snotlout: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-- something in the fog there! and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback. Astrid and Ruffnut: AAH! Ruffnut: Hey! It's us, idiots! Tuffnut: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon. Snotlout: Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure-- Ow! punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke. Astrid: Wait. Zippleback's tail then trips Astrid and Ruffnut Astrid and Ruffnut: AAAH!! Tuffnut: out form the fog OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT! Fluttershy: This is not gonna go so good. (whimpers) Fishlegs: Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now. of the dragon's heads emerges from the fog Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! the head but it turns out to be the gas breather one Oh. Wrong head. Zippleback breaths out gas at Fishlegs Gobber: Fishlegs! Fishlegs: AAAAH!!!! the other head appears Gobber: Now, Hiccup! Hiccup: the water but it doesn't reach Oh, come on! Gobber: Hiccup! Rarity: It's gonna eat him! reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel. Hiccup: Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. the eel in Now think about what you've done. door Rainbow: How'd he do that? Hiccup: Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow! now see Hiccup constructing a saddle we see them back at the cove, but Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup Hiccup: Hey! him now see Hiccup riding Toothless in the saddle trying to control the fin with a string but he gets it wrong and falls off Hiccup: Whoa! Henry: Now we just have to figure out a way for Hiccup to stay on the saddle. then constructs a safety harness for the saddle is now flying Toothless again trying to control the fin with the string (now tied to his foot) but Toothless crashes into a field of garlic grass Steam Mech: Hey look at Toothless. now see Toothless rolling around in the grass Mucker: another note the dragon trainees are fighting a Gronckle, and then it flies towards Hiccup, but then it sniffs the grass and Hiccup rubs the grass on its nose. Fishlegs: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do? Tuffnut: How'd you do that? Ruffnut: It was really cool. Fishlegs: Hey, Hiccup! Snotlout: Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before! Hiccup: I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you. in the cove, Hiccup is now scratching Toothless' neck and then he scratches his chin, in which Toothless contently lays down ad growls contently Willy: Now we're getting somewhere. next training, the trainees are now against a Deadly Nadder Astrid: her ax at it Yah! the ax misses and it charges them Whoa! then sets down his mace and the dragon stops in front of him and looks at him Astrid: the Deadly Nadder, ready to strike it with her ax GAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Hiccup: the dragon in the same matter, and it lays down when he scratches its chin Astrid: and looks at Hiccup amazed and surprised at the same time in the Viking Messhall, other Vikings all go to Hiccup and the team and comment on his dragon skills Tuffnut: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question. Astrid: her mug Mmm! the cove, Toothless is now chasing a beam of light (like a cat) then we see Hiccup is creating the light using a hammer and the sun Rarity: I have to admit, this is interesting. return to the dragon training ring Gobber: Meet the Terrible Terror. see the Terrible Terror is a small dragon Rainbow: snickers That thing is suppose to be a terror?! Look at how small it is! Applejack: This'll be an easy kill. Spike: Tuffnut: Ha! That's like the size of my-- dragon attacks Tuffnut. Tuffnut: AH! GET IT OFF! Applejack: Uh, than again, maybe not. dragon is now biting Tuffnut's nose when he notices a light beam Tuffnut: OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT! Terrible Terror chases the light beam which is created by Hiccup's shield. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series